Intrinsic
by Myst4drgn
Summary: AU TWIST! Asellus and the group make it to Facinature for the final confrontation against Charm Lord Orlouge. However something in Asellus’s mystic blood is fighting her, changing the end completely. Reviews are appreciated!


**Intrinsic**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own so no suing!

**Author's Note: **Saga Frontier was one of the first epic RPG's I played growing up with the play station. I always loved the diverse characters, but Asellus was my favorite. I've had this idea playing in my head for ages, but haven't been able to act it out until now. Unfortunately I haven't played the game in years and may have forgotten the proper sequence of events lol. Tell me what you think about it! May be one shot depends on my inspiration and any reviews I may receive. And OMG I think Orlouge is pretty lol. Here's a nice link piccie that inspired the story

(-) http/ (-)

**Summary: **AU TWIST!Asellus and the group make it to Facinature for the final confrontation against Charm Lord Orlouge. However something in Asellus's mystic blood is fighting her, changing the battle completely.

**Chapter One: Archetype**

It was finally going to happen. The end of the hunt and stalking, which resulted in the never ending game of cat and mouse that was played by the Charm Lord against his latest prize. Asellus stared at the condemning gates leading to the palace. The feeling in her chest started to increase in severity, as if warning her of the looming danger ahead. The intense pain and hunger were always with her due to the Mysticism but now it felt something trapped between ravenous hunger and un-bearing loneliness. It only became more apparent when her only long time companion through this whole ordeal was now gone. Her best friend and mentor, White Rose. Tears began to rise from her deep fuchsia eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Her human mind over rode the lingering pain with thoughts of revenge and justice soon to come.

"Asellus are you alright?" a voice asked behind her. Asellus whipped around to see the person who caught her reminiscing. Illdon who barely spoke anything through their entire journey was looking at her with genuine concern. "Neh I'm alright Illdon. Thank you but we should start heading up to the castle now. We've stayed here long enough to rest…" she replied quickly. The mere thought of having to fight Orlouge brought conflicting thoughts to her mind. One welcomed the thought of seeing the lord of Facinature bleeding to death on the ground while the other part felt a certain fealty and obligation, much like a child would with a beloved parent.

"Be on your guard everyone! We have no idea how many battles lie ahead of us and remember, Mystics are illusionists by nature so don't believe everything you see!" Asellus shouted to her rag-tag army. Emelia stood next to Liza talking in low tones and pointing to her gun at her side. Gen was draining his last jug of sake and threw it over his shoulder, enjoying his possibly last drink. Zozma had a silly grin on his face while Illdon was impassive as usual with his looming wings folded behind him, occasionally glancing at Asellus. "It's now or never!" she whispered to herself in front of the imposing gates. "I, Asellus, demand entry into the castle!" (I can't remember the exact words she used . ) The gates creaked and opened loudly, alerting anyone near the vicinity of the intruders.

"I must take care of some unfinished business, I will meet you all at the transporter" Illdon spoke bluntly. With a swirl of feathers, Illdon had flown away toward the tower with all the sleeping Mystics confined in they're glass coffin prisons.

With Asura glowing in her hand, she began rushing up the treacherous stairs to battle. Many creatures began popping up sporadically, probably do to the summons from either Ciato or another Mystic. Hacking and slashing her way through them was too easy and Asellus felt something grow amidst. Once they came up to the high tower with the transporter, Ciato decided to make his appearance.

"You never learn do you, you insolent whelp! This castle was your birth and now it will become your grave!" Ciato screamed at the half blooded Mystic. Ciato transformed into his ghastly form and Asellus brought up Asura to protect herself from the energy onslaught. "This ends now Ciato!" She yelled back in retaliation as she released an Asura's Revenge. (Gaia I loved that attack!) a few blinding moments with nothing but the loud clashing of blades and the firing of guns later, a dying Ciato perched himself on a cliff edge, bloody wings spread out as menacing as possible.

"You took away my one true companion through this entire hell I've been through, and for that you deserve more than death, but I'm content with that option for now." Asellus spat out viciously. In one swift and deadly swing, Asura decimated Ciato leaving nothing but bloody remains. The blood splattered onto Asellus, but she appeared unfazed by it.

"Asellus that was rather extreme wasn't it?" Zozma spoke out after seeing the finishing move. "Wouldn't you have rather left him there to die? I mean I despise Ciato as much as you did but still. We don't have time to dawdle."

Asellus made no answer as her bangs had covered her blood stained face. Inside however she was shocked. That sudden new persona had taken overcome her rational side and came out. This savage and blood thirsty monster lurking deep inside her had emerged and what scared Asellus the most was that she liked it. The sensation of taking away a life and watching the agonizing torment she put Ciato through. "What's happening to me! White Rose would not have wanted me to deal with it this way…" she whispered. Nobody responded except for Illdon.

"We must continue to the castle, we should not have anymore disturbances as the Princess Lion is now taken care off."

Illdon continued toward the transporter and stopped when he was at Asellus's side, whispering something into her ear. "Make sure you are prepared for the final trial ahead. Remember, there is a reason Orlouge is called the Charm Lord…"

Wiping off the excess blood from her face, Asellus took one last glance at her fellow companions and stepped into the whirling rose petal tele-porter. She stepped out of the dying gale and looked behind her, expecting them to follow her, but no figures emerged. The gale had died and was not restarting. It would take a while for Illdon and Zozma to fly each person up here, so Asellus decided to explore the rose garden. Upon entering the garden, Asellus still saw the purple blood stained roses from where Ciato had stabbed her. Apparently, the roses had absorbed her blood, creating a disturbingly vibrant dark amethyst with white edges. She was so caught up with the exotic roses that she failed to notice the dark figure behind her. One hand had covered her eyes and the other arm had snaked itself around her arms and waste, effectively trapping her against the figures chest. (A cookie to anyone who thinks they know who this is lol)

Asellus immediately stiffened when she felt the contact. She couldn't move her arms and her legs were paralyzed. The breath on her neck from the figure kept sending the most pleasant tingles down her spine. The sudden pain haunting her all this time died down drastically as she felt at peace oddly enough. She was so wrapped up in the new sensations that she failed to notice the danger of the situation. The arm around her waist tightened and she gasped as light feather kisses were placed on her neck.

"You've returned to me my precious heir…" the voice loomed over her ear. Shock and realization washed over Asellus like a bucket of cold water. The very thing that she had to destroy was the one that made the ache and pain go away. It wasn't fair! She didn't want it to return, the malicious and brutal presence in her soul.

"No. What did you do to me you monster! There was more to that blood transfusion wasn't there…" she whispered out fearfully. She didn't know that for a fact but she always had the inkling suspicion. A mirth laugh was his only reply and that alone was confirmation for Asellus.

"I am no fool. With Princess Lion's betrayal, I knew better than to create an heir without having some sort of "leash" on them. I told you once before and I don't like to repeat myself. You belong to me…" Orlouge drawled out. He turned Asellus and allowed her to see him closer than any of the other mystics, all the way from his gossamer silk purple hair to his sharp glowing eyes that held the very allure she felt compelled to fall obliviously into to.

Orlouge than began to tilt her head side ways and prepared to finish this, when a loud crash interrupted them.

**A.N:** Well that's it for this chappie. Dunno don't care really. I'm writing this at bloody 4 am in the morning due to caffeine overdoes so feh. Please review so I know what to fix lol.


End file.
